How Bright the Flame
by RockafellaSaint
Summary: Formerly: Burn together, Forever. Its a big day for St. John and his lady love, and he wants everything to be perfect for when he asks her a very important question. Pure John & Amara fluff. ONE SHOT. enjoy!


A.N: THIS IS A ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own 

St. John, a.k.a Pyro, smiled; sure that everything was perfect for his and Amara's tone year anniversary. It was hard to believe that they had been together for one year; to him it was not long enough. He surveyed the scene again checking for any last minute abutments that needed to be made. Simi-shear curtains covered all the of the gazebo's sides except for one. Rose petals lay scattered across the wood floor, a wooden table and two matching chairs stood in the center of the gazebo. Candles glowed from lanterns that hung form hooks imbedded in each of the gazebo's pillars. The glass of the lanterns was tinted pink so a soft rosy light pervaded the entire place. Someone, probably Kitty, had sprayed rose perfume here and there, just enough to be noticed but not to be over powering. A cream-colored tablecloth adorned the table, and on the table was a dinner setting that looked fit for royalty. Cream linen napkins, sterling silver utensils, crystal plates, crystal goblets, and to top it off two silver candle holders with two white taper candles standing gracefully inside them. John pulled out the silver lighter that he carried with him everywhere and flicked it on. He stared at the flame for a moment, transfixed, then he forced the flame to stretch, lighting first one taper candle, then the other. He turned the lighter off and placed it back in his pocket. He turned around keeping a lookout for Amara. As he waited, he could not help but fiddle with the other object besides his lighter that was in the pocket of his tux. He was so pre-occupied with worrying that he didn't realize that Amara was there until she stepped inside the gazebo. Looking at her he found himself doubting that this was real. She wore a floor length, backless, red dress that made her olive skin glow; the dress straps tied behind her neck, and left a little cleavage showing. Her dark hair tumbled over shoulders in a waterfall of midnight. Black eyeliner made her brown eyes look mysteries and deep, and a little bit of lip gloss made her full lips shimmer, completing the picture.

"Wow." St. John breathed, staring at her. Amara giggled, a blush staining her cheeks. He walked over to her and held out his arm for her to take, then escorted her to chair, which he pulled out for her. When she was seated he gave a slight nod to one of the gazebo's sides, then he to took his seat, a moment later soft violin music began to play from the hidden CD player Rouge was controlling. Over the music John heard a soft bamph sound, a moment later Kitty and Kurt entered. Kitty was wearing a black silk dress and carrying a silver tray that two steaming plates of food sat on. She served them quietly then stepped back so that Kurt, looking dashing in a tux, could pour sparkling cider into there glasses.

"You look stunning." He said, breathless. He was so transfixed that he barely even noticed when Kitty and Kurt left, but the distant sound of them teleporting back to the mansion brought him back to earth, somewhat.

"Thank you." She replied, glowing with pleasure. They ate in a comfortable silence, and when the meal was done John rose, offering his hand and quietly asking her to dance. She accepted, placing her hand in his. They twirled together for a long moment, content just to be in each others presence. Finally John stepped back, holding tightly to one of her hands. His trademark grin was gone; instead there was only hope and fear in his expressive eyes. Something was going on, Amara knew it. Her eyes searched his looking for some clue, but found no inclination of what he was thinking. Enlightenment struck when he dropped to one knee before her, looking up at her with those beautiful green eyes of his. Her stomach clenched in anticipation, and hope bloomed in her heart.

'_Is he doing what it think he's doing?' _She thought excitedly, praying to god that he was. After a whole year she had begun to think that this day would never come. She watched him silently, waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long; a moment later he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Amara, we've been through a lot together, and despite everything, we've managed to stay by each other's side, and become stronger and more devoted than ever before." He paused, biting his lip as if searching for the right words.

"And I've realized that, no matter what life throws at me I'll be able to handle it as long as you're by my side, as long as I'm with you nothing else matters." He paused again, letting go of her hand to pull a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a thin gold band, set with a heart-shaped fire opal with two small perfect diamonds on either side. He took her hand again, looking deep into her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with joyful tears as she nodded in wordless happiness. She pulled him up so that she could kiss him fully on the lips. When they finally separated she had stopped crying and he was smiling again.

"I love you John." She whispered as he slid the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. He looked up at her, there eyes meeting in wonderful joy. He kissed her lightly and pulled her close.

"I love you too, Amara." He said quietly, a smile of pure happiness forming on his lips.

A.N: Tell me what you think.


End file.
